


Doctor teaches her patient how to masturbate

by Correspondancer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cumming on Breasts, Encouragement, F/M, Fdom, Good Boy, Hand Job, Jerk off Instruction, Prostate Massage, Whispers in Ear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correspondancer/pseuds/Correspondancer
Summary: Dr. Vail is seeing a new patient who has some health concerns. She offers some very practical hands-on advice.
Relationships: Doctor Vail & Patient
Kudos: 4





	Doctor teaches her patient how to masturbate

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are 18+.
> 
> Feel free to edit or modify this script in any way, including the names. Braces are for directions like {softly} or {firmly}. Brackets are for actions like [opens door] or [kisses].

[Dr. Vail enters the examination room where a patient is seated.]

Sorry to keep you waiting, but you’re my last patient of the day so we’ll have plenty of time. So what can I do for you?

[The patient describes some vague concerns about prostate health.]

Ah, yes. That’s an important concern. Do you have a family history of prostate issues?

[The patient responds.]

{Distractedly making note of that} Mmhmm. And are you sexually active?

[The patient says no.]

No? That’s a little surprising. You’re attractive enough.

[The patient says it’s been difficult.]

No, yeah, I get it. Things have been a little crazy and these days … who has time to be in a relationship, right?

[The patient laughs and feels a little more at ease.]

Well, the most important thing you can do at this point is to exercise your prostate. If not through sexual activity, then through mastubation. Don’t overdo it, though. Just a few times a week should be sufficient.

[The patient is visibly embarrassed.]

Oh, masturbation is nothing to be embarrassed about.

[The patient blushes.]

{Curious} Does the word “masturbation” embarrass you? {Amused} Masturbation. Masturbation!

[The patient is blushing furiously now.]

{Laughing} I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t tease you. It’s been a long day and I couldn’t resist a little fun. Anyways, just make sure you do that a few times a week. In the meantime, I can run some tests on your semen.

[Dr. Vail grabs a specimen cup and hands it to the patient.]

Here you go. Just head to the bathroom down the hall, deposit your specimen, and leave it on the shelf marked in there.

[The patient mumbles something.]

What was that?

[The patient says he’s never masturbated.]

{Slightly flustered}Ne-- Never masturbated? Oh. That’s od-- I mean, it’s perfectly normal. Well, maybe not … common … for a man your age and general good health. But it’s not abnormal. Nothing to feel bad about.

Do … do you get erections?

[The patient nods.]

That’s good. But you’ve never …

[The patient shakes his head.]

Oh. My.

You really should masturbate. Letting it build up like that could lead to problems.

[The doctor considers for a moment.]

Would … you like me to show you how?

[The patient swallows hard and nods.]

Let’s see what we’ve got to work with. First drop your pants and underwear.

[The patient nervously complies while Doctor Vail continues to talk.]

Don’t worry about being flaccid at this point. We’ll get to that later. Are you allergic to latex?

[The patient responds. Doctor Vail puts on the appropriate gloves and starts inspecting the patient’s penis.]

Good to know. Everything seems to be in order. You have a nice penis.

No, really. Many guys are self-conscious about their penises for one reason or another. But a lot of people would kill to have a nice, functioning penis like yours. You should feel good about it.

Now. I’ll also need to do a prostate exam. If you’re not familiar with that, I’ll be inserting my finger into your anus and checking the walls of your rectum and pressing against your prostate gland in there. You might find this … stimulating.

What? No, this doesn’t make you “gay”. First of all, there’s nothing wrong with being gay. Second of all, your sexual preference is just that, your preference. What turns you on is just a function of your brain. It might change over time, it might not, and it’s entirely personal. I find it sexy when guys are confident in their sexuality, regardless of what that is. 

{Whispers in patient’s ear} Do you know what else I find sexy? Watching strange men masturbate for me.

{Normal voice} Let’s begin the prostate exam. I’ll get a little lubrication [squirts some lube on hands], warm it up in my hands [sounds of lube rubbing over hands and finger], and now: bend over.

{Whispers in ear} Are you nervous? Shh … it’s okay. It’s okay. I’ll go slow. Here. Now I’m gently spreading your ass apart. Now I’m gently placing one finger on your anus. Relaaax for me. Breathe. That’s a good boy. I’m just massaging your anus. Doesn’t that feel nice? Nothing to be scared of.

Now I’m sliding my slender finger inside you. There. Breathe… Good. You’re doing so well for me. Such a good boy. Now let me feel around inside. I know. It feels so strange. But I need to check inside of you. Everything feels normal. Just a little bit more.

I think … you like this. It looks like you’ve gotten rather aroused. Such a naughty boy. We’re going to have to take care of that. Would you like to try masturbating now? Good. I’ll show you how.

First, I’m going to take my finger out of you and grab your cock, nice and softly. This is important. Some guys will grip their cocks like a vice but that’s no good. You don’t want to damage this beautiful tool of yours. The harder the cock, the softer the grab. At least, for now.

Next, I’m going to start pumping it. I know you want me to go faster, but I’m in control here. We’re going to go nice and slow. Niiice and slow. Do you see that little clear drip at the tip of your penis? That’s pre-cum. It means you’re almost ready. You can also take that little drip and rub it on the underside of your tip, like this. This is called your frenulum. It’s very sensitive. Do you like that?

Uh, oh. I think you like that a little too much. I don’t want you to cum quite yet. I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to squeeze the base of your cock. There … there. Do you feel that jerking? That’s your balls, trying to ejaculate. But I’m squeezing your penis to close off your urethra. Breathe … hold it in … there you go. Good boy. I promise you, it’ll be worth it.

Okay, now it’s your turn. Grab your cock, like I told you. Now start pumping it, softly. Oh, that’s lovely. It makes me so … hot to watch a man stroke his hard cock. I feel like I could watch it for hours. I love to watch the testicles move as they contract and relax. It’s so beautiful.

How would you like to see my tits? Would you like that? To be able to stare at them while you jack off? You’ve been trying so hard not to stare at them but I know you want to.

[The patient eagerly nods.]

Let me just kneel down in front of you and ...

[Doctor Vail kneels down in front of the patient and starts to take off her top and bra.]

Do you like watching me unbutton my blouse? Don’t cum yet. That would be sooo messy. But keep stroking it soooftly and sloowwly as I finish taking off my top. Now you can see my bra. You want to see what’s under them, don’t you? Just keep stroking while I take this off for you.

There. Do you like that? Jerking off while you stare at my tits? You want to cum so badly now, don’t you?

Do it! Cum on my tits. Let me feel your hot load on me.

MmmMMmmm….

Yes! Yes, that’s it. Keep going. Just cover me in it.

Ahhh … so good. Such a good job. I’m impressed with your … volume. Now let me just collect up your specimen and clean off a bit. 

There.

I’ll ship that off and have your lab results ready in a week or two. I hope you learned something valuable from today. Feel free to think back on our session and what you saw when you masturbate in the future.

{Whispers in ear} I know I will.


End file.
